


Immortales

by CandyRotten



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: AU in which they die in a different way than the barricade, Angst, Immortality, Kinda poetical, M/M, Other, Still 1832, Suggested immortality, The ships are implied, Their deaths are made pretty by me, This seems a bit weird, small drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyRotten/pseuds/CandyRotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small drabbles in which when they die they become immortals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The students backed away. It had gone wrong, everything had gone terribly wrong and now there was no escape for any of them. No one would escape with life.  
They knew it when the first one fell dead. Poor Musichetta had been poisoned by the spy Javert, that had gone unnoticed in between the revolutionaries. It left Joly and Bossuet in tears and immense grief.  
The next one was Gavroche, kidnapped. For many days they did not know where he was, only to find his corpse inside a man's house, empty of any flesh and organs, replaced by cotton. He was a doll. Courfeyrac had thrown up at the sight and cried, Jehan doing his best to comfort him.  
When all seemed lost, there was only one thing to do. Enjolras, the brilliant marble lover of liberty, the leader of the Barricades, gave his last command to his Amis:  
"Save yourselves!"


	2. Grantaire Immortalis Est

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grantaire becomes immortal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the song he plays, check this link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S6yuR8efotI

Grantaire was one of the few that managed to escape without dying first. He had been captured by the police and held for a few days. He felt lost, desperate and wanted to break free. He wasn't allowed to see Enjolras, for he was in prison and waiting to be sentenced to death. He was losing everything.  
One day, the guards took Grantaire and Jehan, that was also being held captive, to the public square. There, they emptied a cart filled with Grantaire's and Jehan's works. They stared at them, in shock. That was all Grantaire had left.  
When they were all piled up, one of the guards came in with a torch.  
No.  
Grantaire began to scream and thrash profanities, among the word 'No'. Jehan was thrashing in their grasp as well, starting to cry. All their works, their passions were about to be destroyed.  
But nothing they did stopped the guard. He put fire on the piles of paper and paintings, watching it as it grew larger and larger and consumed all of it to ashes.  
Grantaire felt an undeniable weight in his chest, when his throat was raw from screaming and his vision blurred with tears.  
Grantaire knew he was dying.   
He had nothing to live for anymore. The love of his life gone and sentenced to death, their cause lost, his art burned to ashes in front of his very eyes. There was nothing to live for anymore.  
He couldn't remember much, but he saw Courfeyrac appearing, free, in the place and shooting to the sky. The guards, astonished, let go of Grantaire and Jehan. Grantaire took the opportunity to run off, dodging as he could the guards and going into narrow alleys and small paths through the houses that he knew.  
He ran to a place he knew well, an adega of a distant friend of his parents. There, he had once left an old cello that, in younger years, he knew how to play beautifully before he started dedicating himself to visual arts and to his Green Lady.  
He hid there through an open window and found his cello immediately. It brought him memories of a time he would never have again.  
The current situation was one he could never experience again.  
He had had enough. He wanted to die.  
So he picked up the bow of his old cello and placed the huge instrument in between his legs, sat on a small stool he found, and began to play.  
He closed his eyes and, while playing, flashbacks of Enjolras and his ridiculous smile got in his mind. Normally it would cheer him up but then he remembered his friends, his dead friends. He remembered how they died perfectly: Joly dying in the hands of his beloved profession, Bahorel being beaten to death, Bossuet hanged.  
He never stopped playing through his grief and tears began to roll down his almost closed blue eyes.  
He cried. But when he cried, his tears weren't salty. They tasted like wine.  
Soon enough he realized he was melting. Every cell of his body becoming liquid. He had opened an eye to notice that, but he didn't bother. Somehow it felt right, it was bringing him the peace he was waiting for.  
Somehow the world around him seemed dull and nonsensical. He wanted to die, and he felt himself dying. He smiled. One last journey. To Heaven, back to Enjolras.  
And he melted, crying away all his broken emotions. When the music finished, he was no living thing anymore.  
He was wine, a barrel full of it. The richest, darkest wine, the one that gave you chills when tasting. An ancient piece, one that only rich could afford and a few would kill to have in their stock.  
Grantaire's spirit was trapped in the wine. For be tasted for generations to come, for generations to come to feel all of his sorrow and self.  
Wine in its essence may not be eternal, but the rich taste and smell that provides intense sensations to those who taste it, is.


	3. Jehan Immortalis Est

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jehan becomes immortal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jehan's song was heavily influenced by this music here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MOg8Cz9yfWg (:

When Courfeyrac gave him the opportunity to ran, he did.  
Jean Prouvaire ran.  
And he disliked to remember.   
He disliked to remember seeing his works burned to the ground, Courfeyrac saving him and shouting for him to run that he'd buy him time, he disliked to remember their friends dead.  
He kept running. Even though he had been given a chance, he knew he would never see Courfeyrac again, that was the last person he'd live for after this chaos.  
Before he ran with no destination, he managed to go into his flat and grab a satchel with a few things. Among those things, his old violin. Then, he resumed running.  
Jehan ran until he couldn't breathe anymore. He looked around. He was in the forest, the woods surrounding him going to infinity.  
He had stopped on a place with no trees, where a ray of sunlight illuminated a patch of grass. Empty grass.  
There he would normally see beauty. But now he couldn't anymore.  
His Works had been burnt down along with Grantaire's. His heart had died with Courfeyrac.  
He could still see Gavroche as a lifeless doll in a manic's house. He closed his eyes and saw Musichetta dying slowly with poison.  
He didn't want this anymore. No, not ever. He then stood up and decided to show his sadness away, to the trees around him and maybe any living thing around. He took his violin from the satchel and stood by the sunlight. His tears fell free as he positioned the instrument in his shoulder and placed the bow in place.  
He started to play.   
Along with the notes he played, he cried in song. He sang his sorrow out, his face and neck getting wet with salty tears.  
As he played and closed his eyes, roots sprung from the ground and latched to his shoes. He stared, wide eyed, but did not stop.  
Soon enough the roots were securing him in place. Jehan would have tried to break free before, but not now. It seemed right.  
The roots became solid wood quickly, as if a tree was growing around Jehan.  
He didn't stop playing. The wood solidified his members, and quickly engulfed his figure. Jehan cried but, in the last moment, along with his music and sung cries, he smiled.  
The tree had formed around him. There's a peculiar branch in it that was the arm of Jehan that moved for the violin to be played. The other is stretched out far, with a bigger part by his shoulder, the violin.  
His once long hair became the greenest leaves of the forest, locks that brought even more beauty to nature.  
A thick rooted Strong tree that, in the future, no one dared to cut off.  
These trees are meant to be Eternal, live for ages and ages to come.  
Some say that in windy days, the leaves shake and you can hear a faint cry, someone singing in sorrow.  
Jehan's spirit was trapped into the tree, but his eternally love-seeking soul settled in the hearts of everyone who stopped by his roots.


End file.
